Big Show
Big Show is an American professional wrestler currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment's SmackDown brand. Professional wrestling Big Show was drafted to SmackDown at the beginning of the season by General Manager Ellie Johnson, who also named him and Kane the WWE Tag Team Champions. They won their first match, in Big Show's home town of Tampa, Florida, against The Mexicools. They teamed with World Heavyweight Champion The Undertaker the following week for a 6-Man Tag Team Match, where they lost to Edge, Booker T and Mick Foley. Big Show and Kane once again defeated Super Crazy and Psicosis, and then Big Show suffered an upset loss to Chavo Guerrero in his first singles match. The Mexicools continued to be persistant, but were unsuccessful in their WWE Tag Team Championship match the following week. As SmackDown rolled into Boise, Idaho, Big Show lost to Booker T in a singles match. At Judgment Day, Big Show and Kane lost the WWE Tag Team Championship to Booker T and Shelton Benjamin in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match which also included The Mexicools. Rather than compete in their rematch, it seemed as though the former champions would head their separate ways -- as displayed in a match where Kane defeated Big Show. Big Show defeated Booker T as the first step on his way to establishing himself as a legitimate contender to the United States Championship. His career took a detour down the tag team route once again when he and Kane defeated The Mexicools to become #1 Contenders, and then defeated Rey Mysterio and Ric Flair at The Great American Bash to become the WWE Tag Team Champions for a second time. They went on to defeat Mysterio and Undertaker in a non-title match on SmackDown, but lose in the same setting to The Mexicools just one week later. They met them again at SummerSlam with the titles on the line -- a successful retention for the champions soon followed. The team of Big Show and Kane would once again successfully retain their titles on SmackDown, this time against the team of Ken Kennedy and Randy Orton. Their championship reign would come to an end when D-Generation X defeated them for the titles that September. Despite this, they continued to compete as a team, defeated Randy Orton and Edge a week later. But visible cracks in the team showed, resulting in a one-on-one encounter won by Kane. Big Show would go on to team with Edge and Randy Orton to defeat Shawn Michaels, Triple H and former tag team partner Kane in 6-Man Tag action. But just as it seemed like they wouldn't team again, they were booked to do so against Orton and Edge once more. They won that match, and then faced them again at No Mercy in an Elimination Table Match for the right to be #1 Contenders. Edge and Orton won, and the team of Big Show and Kane fell in the tag team ranks. Show lost to Ric Flair on an episode of SmackDown, and defeated Ken Kennedy on another. Chavo Guerrero would steal a victory from him, but Big Show would establish his dominance by defeating both members of The Mexicools in a Handicap Match. The next Handicap Match wouldn't work in his favour, however, as Chavo Guerrero and Hardcore Holly would get the win. Big Show received his first shot at a major singles championship -- the United States Championship -- at Survivor Series, in a "Fatal 5-Way" featuring Ken Kennedy, Randy Orton, Batista and champion Kane. Kane was able to win the match to retain his title, and it seemed as though Big Show was to fade into irrelevancy. However, in the coming weeks on SmackDown, Big Show was able to get a non-title victory over his former tag team partner, leading to a Triple Threat title match the following week between Kane, Big Show and Batista. Kane would hold on to the title in that match as well. Big Show would once again beat Kane in a non-title setting, thus becoming one of three challengers for his title at Armageddon. But as it has been in the past, Kane was once again able to leave with the United States Championship strapped around his waist. Return to SmackDown Big Show made his return to the ring, now as a face, on the April 5, Year 3 edition of SmackDown. He teamed with Ryback in a losing effort against Alberto Del Rio and Brock Lesnar, thanks in part to Lesnar's manager Paul Heyman. Category:GM Galaxy Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:Super Heavyweights Category:Faces